


Under the Mistletoe

by highlytrainedfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy title is cheesy, Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlytrainedfangirl/pseuds/highlytrainedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to decorate the motel room with some festive decorations and a certain couple find themselves under the mistletoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kind of rushed it's my first attempt at writing anything like this.  
> Also this is unbeta'd so sorry for any mistakes.

"Dean?" Sam called out to the empty motel room. Noticing his brother wasn't in he hauled to white shopping bags into the room before unceremoniously dumping them on the floor.  
As he took off his coat and threw it onto one of the small beds, Sam noticed a white piece of paper lying on the faded red sheets. He immediately recognised his brother's messy handwriting scrawled across it.

Cas showed up. Went to some random bar. Be back soon.

"Of course." Of course Dean would have headed straight to a bar. Of course he would have managed to drag Castiel along with him. Corrupting the angel seemed to be Dean's new favourite hobby.  
Sam sighed to himself, well, at least now he would have time to set his plan into motion. Dean and Castiel had been avoiding their feelings for months and Sam was sick of it. If they weren't going to do anything about it, he was.  
The two large plastic bags he'd hauled in with him contain nothing but Christmas decorations. Everything from baubles to tinsel to cheap plastic snowmen was scattered around the room. With no actual tree to put the baubles on, they were instead hung off the leaves of a small, green houseplant sitting on the coffee table. The tinsel was draped over the window frame as well as over the headboards of both beds. The cheap plastic figures were sitting on every flat surface Sam could find. Overall he was quite pleased with his decorating. Now all that remained was to wait.  
It took another half an hour before Dean and Castiel made their way back to the motel room. Sam was pleased to see that they had come back together, rather than Cas doing his usual trick and disappearing.  
Sam had been out when Dean left, but he presumed by now that Sam must have returned, after all he'd just gone out to pick up a few suplies.  
As he was opening the door Dean called out, "Sammy, we're back. Cas decided to stick around..." He trailed off after his brother cleared his throat and with a smirk indicated the space above his and Cas' heads.  
Dean looked up to see a small sprig of mistletoe hung innocently above them. Dean felt his face heat up and knew Cas next to him was looking at the mistletoe with curiosity.  
Ignoring the annoyance and embarrassment he felt towards his brother, Dean turned to the angel by his side and began to explain. "It's just a Christmas tradition, that people are supposed to... uh... kiss if they happen to be stood with someone else under the mistletoe."  
Cas made a small "oh" sound and dropped his eyes to the floor. Thinking he'd made the other uncomfortable, Dean turned to face away from him started rambling, "I mean, uh, it's just a tradition... We don't have to kiss if you really don't want to."  
What Dean wasn't expecting was a pair a soft lips to gently brush against his cheek, or to turn and fine bright blue eyes staring back at him. Before either of them could say another word, Dean leaned down and pressed his own lips against the angel's. It was short and chaste and yet somehow meant more than the many heated kissed Dean had in the past.  
The small blush and smile that was creeping it's way onto Castiel's face when he pulled away made Dean think maybe just maybe he wasn't going to kill Sammy yet. Or at least that was until Sam huffed out a "finally" from inside the motel room.


End file.
